


Girls just want to have fun

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cat Fights, F/F, Gen, Inadvertantly spilled food, Inns, Kissing, Lesbian Kissing, Swimming, Teasing among lovers, Teasing teenage boys, Upsetting the locals, cat jokes, nude bathing, pubs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Ein Fragment einer Geschichte, die nicht fortgeschrieben wurde.





	

"Ich kann nicht glauben, daß er das gesagt hat!" Mit einem unkontrollierten Kichern ließ Oglala sich rückwärts auf das frischgemachte Bett fallen, daß ihre Rüstung schepperte. Ihr Schwanz zuckte, und sie quietschte fast vor Vergnügen. "'You won't leave here ali—', hat er gesagt, und dann habe ich ihm... das Wort abgeschnitten!" Ein erneuter Lachanfall schüttelte die Khajiitfrau, ließ das Bett erbeben. 

Auch Lydia grinste. "Für das Wortspiel sollte ich dir eins hinter die Ohren geben", sagte sie, und Oglala sprang auf die Füße, stellte sich breitbeinig vor das Bett, ihre Fäuste erhoben. "Versuch's nur!", erwiderte sie rauflustig, aber der Schalk, der in ihren Augen blitzte, nahm ihren Worten die Schärfe. Lydia kam auf sie zu, legte die Arme um Oglalas Schultern und küßte die Drachengeborene auf die Lippen. "Hmm... nein, ich gebe dir lieber etwas anderes." 

"Oh nein, ich bin unterlegen! Ich bitte euch, Kriegerin, seid gnädig!" Auf die Worte folgte ein Seufzer, als Oglala die Augen schloß und sich Lydias Kuß hingab; für einige Minuten lagen die beiden Frauen einander in den Armen, genoßen die Nähe und Wärme ihrer Partnerin, bis ein Klopfen sie in die Schankwirtschaft zurückholte, in der sie abgestiegen waren. Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür, und der Sohn des Gastwirts schaute in das Zimmer. 

"Störe ich?" Die Verlegenheit war ihm anzumerken, und die beiden Frauen ließen voneinander. Oglala begann, sich dem Gepäck der beiden zu widmen, und überließ es Lydia, mit dem Jungen zu reden; sie hatte schnell gemerkt, daß er noch nie einen Khajiit gesehen hatte und nicht wußte, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Als sie die Pferde in den Stall gebracht hatten, hatte sie ihn anstoßen müssen, bevor er merkte, daß sie mit ihm sprach, so sehr hatte er sie angestarrt. 

"Vater schickt mich, um zu fragen, ob ihr einen besonderen Wunsch für das Abendessen habt. Wir essen meist Eintopf, aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich losgehen und möglicherweise ein Stück Wild für euch erstehen." Er schaute verstohlen zu Oglala, die so tat, als bemerkte sie den Blick nicht. "Wir dachten, es wäre vielleicht... ich meine, ihr würdet vielleicht..." 

Lydia nickte und betrachtete den hochaufgeschossenen Jungen freundlich. "Etwas Fleisch wäre wunderbar. Vielen Dank, äh... wie war dein Name, Junge?" 

Der so Angesprochene errötete, ein interessanter Kontrast zu seinem blonden Haar. "Ich heiße Sturla. Ich muß jetzt los!" Und er stürzte beinahe aus der Tür. Lydia und Oglala schauten einander an und unterdrückten ein Lachen. 

"Ich habe den Eindruck, jemand fängt an, sich für Frauen zu interessieren", bemerkte Oglala, während sie begann, sich aus ihrer Rüstung zu schälen, und Lydia nickte. "Alt genug ist er sicherlich. Es gibt einige Höfe in der Nähe; vielleicht gibt es irgendwo ein Mädchen in heiratsfähigem Alter. Aber mit einem Namen wie diesem..." 

Oglala schaute zu ihrer Gefährtin auf. "Wieso? Was bedeutet 'Sturla' denn?" Lydia lachte, und seufzte dann. "Es heißt 'Der Verrückte'. Ein alter und ehrenvoller Name, aber auch ungewöhnlich. Wer ihn trägt, gilt schnell als sonderbar." Oglala nickte gedankenvoll, dann lächelte sie. "Naja, er muß wohl sonderbar sein, so sehr, wie er sich für Khajiit wie mich interessiert!" 

Lydia lachte erneut. "Er weiß halt, was gut ist. Und ich auch. Komm, laß' mich dir mit deiner Rüstung helfen, und dann schauen wir mal, was die heiße Badequelle hinter dem Haus so taugt." 

Der Gedanke, sich bis zum Abendessen in heißem Wasser zu entspannen, entlockte Oglala ein tiefes Grollen, das Lydia mittlerweile als die Khajiitvariante dessen erkannte, was bei einer Hauskatze ein Schnurren gewesen wäre. Wortlos entledigten sich die beiden ihrer Rüstungen; dann rannten sie nackt durch die Wirtschaft zu der Quelle, ignorierten die empörten Ausrufe der Bäuerinnen ebenso wie die wohlwollenden Blicke ihrer Ehemänner, und sprangen in das heiße Wasser. 

Oglala zerfloß fast in der wohltuenden Wärme der Quelle, und auch Lydia fielen bald die Augen zu, als sie unter freiem Himmel dalagen und der Schmutz und Streß der letzten Wochen endlich von ihnen abfielen. Eine Weile entspannten sie nur, dann lachte Oglala. Lydia öffnete ein Auge und betrachtete lächelnd ihre Gefährtin. "Was ist so komisch?" 

"Die Banditen." Oglala kicherte wieder. "Und Sturla. Bei den Neun! Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt je bei einer Frau gelegen hat." 

Lydia setzte sich auf und streckte mit einem lauten Knacken ihre Arme; ihre Brüste glitzerten, als das Wasser von ihnen abperlte. "Wieso? Du hast doch wohl nicht vor, ihn in dein Bett zu holen?" 

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" Ogla grinste, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Nein, er soll sein erstes Mal mit einer Menschenfrau erleben. Ich glaube schon, daß er mich begehren würde, aber ich will nicht, daß er unglücklich wird, weil er hier niemals eine Khajiit haben kann. Laß' ihn mit einer Frau seiner eigenen Art glücklich werden, es ist besser so." Sie blickte gedankenverloren auf die Wasseroberfläche, bevor sich wieder ein Grinsen auf ihrer Schnauze breitmachte. "Außerdem mag' ich lieber Männer, die wissen, wie man es einer Frau gut besorgt." 

Lydia lachte. "Du bist unverbesserlich. Komm' her, du!" Und sie rutschte zu ihrer Geliebten hinüber, lehnte sich an sie und küsste sie zärtlich. Arm in Arm waren die beiden bald eingeschlafen. 

⁂

Wieder war es in Klopfen, das die Gefährtinnen aus ihren Träumen riß; diesmal war es die Tochter des Hauses, die mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln aus der Wirtschaft getreten war und nun neben der Quelle stand, in einiger Entfernung von den Kriegerinnen, die darin lagen. "Meine Eltern lassen euch wissen, daß das Mahl bald bereit ist", sagte sie und wartete dann auf eine Antwort, spielte mit ihren langen Zöpfen. 

Oglala und Lydia erhoben sich langsam und fröstelten in der plötzlichen Kälte. "Wir kommen gleich", antwortete Lydia, während Oglala das Wasser aus ihrem Fell schüttelte und einen feinen Sprühnebel um sich herum niedergehen ließ. Das Mädchen nickte, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder im Haus. 

Die Kriegerinnen folgten ihr kurz darauf, gingen wieder nackt durch die Schankstube. Der Wirt, der hinter dem Tresen Humpen wienerte, bemühte sich nach Kräften, das Gegrummel zu ignorieren; die beiden Kriegerinnen zahlten gut, sehr gut sogar, während viele der anwesenden Stammgäste auf Pump tranken. Dennoch seufzte er erleichtert auf, als er die Tür des besten Zimmers des Hauses ins Schloß fallen hörte. 

Oglala und Lydia bemerkten sein Unbehagen nicht. Ein Knurren erfüllte das Zimmer, aber diesmal war es kein Khajiitschnurren, sondern Oglalas Magen, der seinen Tribut einforderte. Auch Lydia war hungrig, und so zogen die beiden sich schnell an; keine Rüstung, nur wollene Kleidung, zweckmäßig, doch von guter Qualität. Allein die Dolche in den Ebenholzscheiden an ihren Seiten verrieten, daß sie Abenteurerinnen waren. 

"Der Wirt scheint ein reicher Mann zu sein", bemerkte Oglala. Ein ernster Ton lag in ihrer Stimme, und Lydia musterte sie neugierig. "Warum sagst du das? Die Wirtschaft ist gut und wirft sicherlich etwas ab, aber reich würde ich ihn kaum nennen." 

Oglala wog eine Pfote hin und her. "Nein, das meine ich nicht — nicht das Geld. Er hat eine tüchtige Frau und zwei gute Kinder, das ist es. Er weiß, wo sein Platz ist im Leben. Bald schon wird er seine Enkel auf den Knien schaukeln, und wenn er alt ist, wird er bei seinen Kinder einen Platz am Ofen finden, so wie seine Eltern sicherlich einen hier in der Wirtschaft hatten." 

Lydia nickte und überdachte Oglalas Worte. "Das ist wohl wahr. Aber warum so ernsthaft? Willst du dich etwa niederlassen und eine Familie gründen?" 

Oglala lächelte. "Wer weiß? Mit dem richtigen Partner vielleicht, irgendwann einmal... oder mit der richtigen Partnerin." Sie zwinkerte Lydia zu, die errötend zur Seite blickte, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Aber nein, es war nur ein Gedanke. Verzeih mir, Lydia, ich habe heute nur Flausen im Kopf." 

Lydia lachte. "Das hast du in der Tat. Vergessen wir die Zukunft und kümmern wir uns lieber um die Gegenwart! Ich habe Hunger." Und sie griff Oglalas Hand und zog die Khajiitfrau hinter sich her, steuerte zielstrebig in Richtung Schankstube, wo die Bauern und Bäuerinnen aufschauten und zur Kenntnis nahmen, daß die beiden Frauen nun angezogen waren, mit Befriedigung oder Bedauern, je nachdem. 

⁂

Es war Sturla in der Tat gelungen, von einem Jäger Wildbret zu kaufen; zur großen Freude von Oglala und Lydia lagen zwei knusprig gebratene Hasen auf ihren großen Holztellern, nebst rauen Mengen an Kartoffeln, Zwiebeln, Pilzen und einer Art Marmelade aus dunklen Beeren, die hervorragend zu dem Fleisch paßte. 

"So mag ich das", sagte Oglala und sog tief den verführerischen Duft ein, während Lydia Sturla etwas Gold extra in die Hand drückte. Der Junge, der sonst kaum einmal ein Silberstück zu sehen bekam, grinste selig und schwebte förmlich von dannen. Oglala schaute ihm mit unverhohlener Erheiterung hinterher, erinnerte sich dann aber an den Hasen, der ihrer harrte. Das Fleisch war perfekt gebraten, krosch und saftig zugleich. 

Als sie ihr Mahl beendet hatte, seufzte Lydia behaglich, und schaute dann Oglala zu, die gerade mit großer Sorgfalt den letzten Beinknochen abnagte. "Herrlich. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut gegessen habe." 

"Vielleicht letzte Woche, als du mich vernascht hast?", grinste Oglala und stupste ihrer Gefährtin mit einer ausgefahrenen Kralle die Nase. Lydia lachte und streichelte der Drachengeborenen über den Handrücken. "Das wird's wohl gewesen sein. Aber du würdest gar nicht glauben, wie satt ich jetzt bin. Ich könnte glatt wieder einschlafen." 

"Tu's doch", erwiderte Oglala. "Wir holen uns ein paar Felle aus unserem Zimmer und machen es uns hier am Feuer gemütlich. Ich werde ein paar Krüge trinken, und wenn du schlafen willst, dann schläfst du einfach." 

Und genauso geschah es; die nächsten Stunden über sprach Oglala dem hiesigen Met zu und lauschte den Gesprächen der Bauern und Arbeiter, sprach ab und zu leise mit Sturla, der sich ein Herz gefaßt zu haben schien, während Lydia in der Wärme des prasselnden Feuers selig dahinschlummerte. 

⁂

Spät am Abend klang immer noch Musik aus der Schankstube. Ein reisender Barde, der in der Wirtschaft abgestiegen war, um für ein warmes Mahl und am Platz am Feuer seine Kunst darzubieten, spielte Weisen aus fernen Ländern, und Oglala sang dazu. 

Die Khajiitfrau hatte eine überraschend schöne Stimme, hell und klar in einem Moment, dann dunkel und verführerisch im nächsten; keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich ihrem Bann entziehen, und wenn auch keiner das Lied kannte, das sie nun sang, so spürten doch alle die Sehnsucht, die in ihm lag, das Verlangen, die heimischen Wüsten wiederzusehen, die weißgekalkten Städte von Elsweyr, die warmen Ozeane des Südens. Für eine Weile wähnte die Zuhörer sich beinahe in jenen fernen Gefilden, und als Oglala endete, brandete Applaus auf, und es gab niemanden, der ihr nicht die Schulter klopfen oder ihre Hand nehmen wollte. 

Erst als Secunda hoch am Himmel stand, fielen Oglala und Lydia in ihr gemeinsames Bett. Sie schafften es gerade noch, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen; dann krochen sie gemeinsam unter die Pelze, und bevor auch nur eine von ihnen ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, fielen sie aneinandergekuschelt in einen tiefen Schlaf. 

⁂

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden wieder im nun leeren Schankraum, vor ihnen Schalen dampfender Weizengrütze. Oglala stocherte mißmutig in ihrem Frühstück herum. "Das ist doch kein Essen, das... ist das, was das Essen ißt", mäkelte sie. 

Lydia, die gerade einen großen Holzlöffel voll Grütze zum Mund geführt hatte, schluckte mit offensichtlichen Genuß. "So? Wenn du die Grütze nicht magst, geh' doch in den Stall und fang' dir ein paar fette Ratten, der Wirt hat bestimmt nichts dagegen!" 

Wider Willen mußte Oglala grinsen. "Treib' es nicht zu weit!", sagte sie gefährlich ruhig. Lydia schaute sie unschuldig an. "Ach, vor ein paar Nächten hast du noch etwas ganz anderes gesagt..." Aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon stürzte sich Oglala auf sie; die Schalen fielen klappernd zu Boden, und die beiden lachenden Frauen mit ihnen. Halb schienen sie zu raufen, halb sich zu lieben, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie engumschlungen auf dem Boden lagen und sich innig küßten. 

Der Wirt schaute dem Spektakel in milder Verwirrung zu, zuckte dann aber lediglich mit den Achseln; nach den Ereignissen des letzten Tages wunderte ihn kaum etwas mehr. 

Am Ende ließen Oglala und Lydia wieder voneinander ab und wandten sich dem Rest ihres Frühstücks zu, ließen sich dicke Scheiben frischen Brotes und gelbe Butter kommen, dazu Wasser aus dem Krug, den der Wirt am Tresen bereithielt. "Und, was machen wir heute eigentlich?" fragte Oglala undeutlich, beide Backen vollgestopft. Lydia kaute eine Weile und schluckte, bevor sie antwortete. 

"Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich würde gerne ein paar Tage Rast machen und mich etwas entspannen, bevor wir weiterziehen. Vielleicht könnten wir auf die Jagd gehen." 

[...] 


End file.
